Erica
Erica is a green hedgehog that lives on Mobius. She is the mother of Rex and Henry the Crocohog, and the wife of Hector the Crocodile. Personality Erica loves her sons a lot, and she will do whatever she can to protect them. She will not let her sons do anything she think is dangerous and might harm them. She hates to see her sons upset and will try to cheer them up if they are upset. As a wife, Erica is loyal to her husband. She will talk to her husband if she is upset or stressed. She is not afraid to show her emotions to him and will cry in front of him if she needs to do so. She works hard for her family, so the have a nice home to come home to every day. Love Life In middle school, Erica had an incident that involved a boy holding her hand when she didn't want him to touch her. She got upset and slapped the boy and swore off men for good. However, in senior year of high school, she met Brian. He was so sweet to her and treated her like a woman. She forgot all about her middle school incident and started to date Brian. He would take her on dates to restaurants, buy her chocolates every week, help her with her homework, and even give her massages when she wanted some. Erica fell deeply in love with Brian and stayed faithful to him throughout their relationship. While in College, he proposed to her and they got married. After they graduated form college, they decided to mate. Erica enjoyed every second of it. Five months she took a pregnancy test, which revealed she was pregnant. She was so excited, she told Brian right away. He was excited as well. They spent the remaining 4 months preparing for their baby. On December 20, 1994 she went into labor and Brian rushed her to the hospital. He stayed by her every secon of the pregnancy and promised he would not leave her. Four hours later, Rex was born. Erica smiled at her newly born son. When they got Rex home, they would play with him a lot. Everything seemed ok, until 14 years later. One day Brian came home late from work. Erica was upset that her husband never told her he was going to be late home from work. Soon, they started arguing and yelling at each other. Erica was complaining that Brian didn't love her as much as he used to love her, but Brian tried to tell her that things at work were getting very hectic. Meanwhile, Rex was watching from his room. Seeing his parents made him upset. He asked his father if they were going to get a divorce, but he asuured him that he loves Erica and will not leav her. However, things at Brian's work did not go so well, so he kept coming home late, to a very angry and upset Erica. A year later, when Rex was 15, Erica decided she had enough and packed Brian's stuff and told him to get out. Brian tried to calm her down but she couldn't stand that her husband kept staying out so late without telling her. She took her ring off and threw it at Brian and told him she never wanted to see him again. Eventually, Brian kissed Rex and left the house. This made Rex depressed. He would stay in his room all day instead of hanging out with his friends, and he would cry himself to sleep every night. Erica hated to see Rex upset and tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Three years later as Erica was coming home, Hector the Crocodile, their neighbor, admitted his love for her. Erica was flattered and invited him over to her house. Hector the Crocodile asked her out and she said yes. Eventually, they got married and mated. Hector the Crocodile got Erica pregnant, and eventually, they had another son named, Henry the Crocohog. Category:Females Category:Married OCs Category:Heroes Category:Mobian Category:Heterosexuals Category:Adults